Kiwako Makina
Warden Makina is the chief guard at Deadman Wonderland. She had all of DW under her command, with the exception of G Ward. After she discovered Tamaki's secrets about the Wretched Egg, the Deadmen and the Forgeries, she turned against him and shut down DW. Now, she is on a mission to defeat Hagire Rinichirō and the Wretched Egg. Appearance Makina is a large-breasted woman (G-cup, as stated in the first chapter) with long, dark-brown hair that is usually kept in her prison-hat, with one lock of hair hanging right of her face. She has dark-blue eyes. On duty, she wears her prison-uniform, that is dark-blue, with a matching hat. Her pants are white and she has black knee-length boots. Personality Makina is a harsh and cold enforcer which does not hesitate in punishing, often brutally, the prison's population. She uses her decorated sword to cut whoever breaks the prison's rules, acts that almost always result in bloodshed. Despite her brutality she is far less twisted than Tamaki, whom she is greatly suspicious of, especially after discovering that she knows and has authority over only a part of Deadman Wonderland. History Some time before the storyline, Makina joined the Special Forces, where she learned her sword skills. There, she also befriended Ekō Kaidō, Kashima Toraichi and Bonbu. Plot Prison arc She is first seen welcoming the prisoners to DW, including Ganta. She introduces herself as the chief warden. She then explains that DW is a special prison. She explains the full publicity and the touristic function of DW. She asks if there are any questions and a prisoner asks what her bra-size is. She replies that it's a G. She was just about to talk about the prisoners' necklaces, when Yō Takami bumped into Ganta and stole his Candy. Makina sees this and tells Yō that she'll overlook it if he gave the Candy back. Yō pretends that he doesn't know what she is talking about and Makin says that he'll receive the according punishment, and slashes him across the chest. While Kasuga tends over Yō, Ganta yells that Makina is insane. Makina responds by stepping on Yō's head and telling Ganta that, insane or not, reality is made to be unfair and unjust. She concludes by saying that he and the other prisoners have no chance of escaping their reality - Deadman Wonderland. She is seen next in Tamaki's room, with him asking her if she didn't went a little overboard. Equipment * Makina about to cut Yo.png|Makina using her sword to cut Yō Makina's sword.png|Makina's Worm Eater sword Sword: Makina's first sword, that she uses the most. Her sword is a basic katana, but decorated round the tsuba and with a guard attaching the tsuba to the other end. A ribbon is tied to the guard. She carries it on her left side. *'Worm Eater sword': When Karako smuggled some Undertaker weapons outside, she handed them to Ekō Kaidō and he brought them to a university lab. They investigated the Worm Eater and Ekō later embedded them into a sword. When Makina invited Ekō and his companions to DW, he delivered the sword to Makina. She used the sword to battle the Forgeries. Trivia *Her diet consists of sake, wine and steak for dessert. Category:Characters Category:DW Staff